First Kiss, Last Christmas
by claraoswelve
Summary: The feelings had always been there, but they'd both been to scared to act upon them. Maybe they were affected by Christmas spirit, maybe they just finally got that surge of bravery they needed, but they finally gave in. (A short one-shot based on the teasers we've received for "Last Christmas")


Its a bit of a loud silence that fills the room in those few seconds. The few seconds that she's thinking. _Contemplating _on something seemingly meaningless from the outside. Had this moment been taking place just a year ago, during his previous form, she wouldn't have even thought twice. It just came so naturally during those times. But despite their lingering, ongoing, _unbreakable _friendship, she was a bit worried about what reaction may follow in the aftermath of what she was so tempted to do.

But she didn't let that stop her.

Without thinking anymore, without sparing herself the chance to back out, Clara reached for the Doctor's hand and tugged him towards her. A confident smile was on her face as she leaned in, gaze fixed so intently on his lips there was no chance she could possibly miss. But something in her subconscious was still insistent on bringing every reason that the action was wrong to the surface of her memory. And so, on purpose, on accident, she wasn't sure, she missed. With an inaudible sigh of disappointment in her own lack of bravery, she planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

Even that caused the Doctor's eyes to widen a bit. She could feel his hearts pounding through his hands and hear the quickened nervous exhales he barely managed to spare. But that discomfort, that natural awkwardness of his, to Clara's considerable surprise, faded almost immediately.

He was laughing. Not out of amusement, not an awkward little action of covering up an uncomfortable moment, but out of relief in some way. Happiness. _Affection. _And without wasting a moment more, the Doctor raised both his hands to Clara's cheeks, thumbs brushing lightly over her temples, and leaned forward to crash his lips against hers.

A little gasp of surprise fell out of Clara's mouth, but was replace by the immediate response of kissing him back, lips firmly moving in harmony while her hands snaked around to clasp around his neck.

They panted for a while, managing a little breath here, a little breath there, but eventually both companions had to take a short break and intake of oxygen. But their eyes never left each other.

Now it was Clara's turn to laugh. The brightest smile of all smiles was dancing across her face. Her hair was slightly disheveled and hanging in front of her face from where the Doctor had tangled his hands in between the strands, and her breathing came out shaky. Her own heart was thumping wildly inside her chest, feeling so much thrill and happiness from the moment that she never wanted it to stop.

So she didn't let it.

One hand grasped the front of his jacket while the other combed its way into his hair as she pulled the Doctor back to her, kissing him with so much passion in fear that it may be the last one. After the two settled from the excitement of the moment, problems would probably arise, mistakes would be pointed out, and all the reason that _they_ were wrong would be listed.

But maybe in she could work in a few more seconds before either of them could start that list.

The moment dragged on, filled with an undeniable surge of mutual affection. Once again, neither wanted to be the first to break free in fear that the moment would be cut short of what could be so much more. But in reality, they knew better.

They broke apart, eyes shinning and breathing ragged. Clara raised her hand to rest it against the Doctor's cheek, smiling as she brushed her fingers through the grey curls on the side of his head. The smile he gave in reply was one she'd never seen before. One so cheerful and alive that she wondered if he was the right man for a moment.

Their foreheads bumped as they leaned forward again, desperate for more, but made the mature mutual decision to decide against it. With a sigh, they both sat back. Clara took the Doctor's hands in hers, gave them a tight, warming squeeze, and spoke softly.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor."


End file.
